


The Cabin That We Knew

by Neanderthal



Category: Calamity Jane (1953)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neanderthal/pseuds/Neanderthal
Summary: The "A Woman's Touch" scene, only the subtext is no longer left to your imagination.
Relationships: Calamity Jane/Katie Brown
Kudos: 9





	1. Consummation

It was difficult to describe how it felt. Realizing that her place was no good for Katie Brown.

She'd been all happy with herself at first, bringing Katie back home with her, like a blushing bride. Even though she knew that's not how things were, she liked to live in the fantasy where it _was_ how things were. Where she and Miss Katie were married.

The whole ride over, she'd been thinkin' about it. About if they were married. Such a silly thing. She knew that could never happen. Not in Deadwood. But while Katie had been chatting, and Calam had been driving, she couldn’t've helped imagining if that weren't the case.

Calam reckoned she'd probably fit more into the role a husband usually took; Galivanting off to save the ol' Deadwood stage from bandits every morning. And in the evening, returning home to her wife. And she'd act the part of husband, but Katie would know her as wife. See her for the woman she was, despite her lack of femininity.

Katie, on the other hand, was the very picture of feminine charm and class. She could be a proper wife much better than Calam had any inclination to.

Why, Calamity had pictured the scene in her head so clearly on the way over.

It had been hard not to, what with Katie sweetly going on and on about how much she looked forward to her new life in Deadwood. Her life with _her_.

In her fantasy, she would head down to the Golden Garter in the evening, after she had just come back from a week-long trip with the Deadwood stage. She would walk in to the theatre, sauntering all proud and tough, and Katie would be there in that long underwear that showgirls wore.

Calamity would watch her singing up on stage, and smile to herself, knowing that none of the dirty creeping men leering at her got to take her back home.

A 'course, she'd play it nice and cool in front of people. She'd keep nice and polite during Katie's shows, and leave the mangy coyotes to their leering. She'd wait till Katie went backstage and changed back into her normal clothes, and then she'd find her. Like she had that first time they met. But this time, her advances would be welcomed. She'd say 'that's a might fine singin' voice ya got, darlin', and kiss her. And Katie would kiss her in return.

Calam would offer Katie her arm, all gentlemanlike, how Katie deserved. She'd take it, and they'd walk outta the theatre and over to Calamity's wagon and horse. And she'd fight off any slobberin' nasty type men that tried to follow after her lady.

They'd take the long ride outta Deadwood, and into the great wide wilderness of Dakota, far from the pryin' eyes of any of those men.

And then after a long ride through the country, they would arrive at Calam's cottage. Calam would lift Katie up in her arms, like she were taking her across the threshold. Katie would blush, and laugh happily.

Calam would kick open the door, and toss Katie down onto her bed. Their bed. And then…

Well, the fantasy would never be reality. No sense in dwelling on it.

She had to turn away from Katie now, and step past her to the other side of the room. "Not fit for a dog, let alone a lady" she growled to herself, ashamed.

How could she be such a fool? Of course a fine lady like Katie would never be impressed with her, or her dirty, ugly, unfeminine-like house. She deserved so much better. She deserved a beautiful house, with a beautiful woman.

She thought of Bill, and how he had criticized her time and time again for not livin' up to the 'female' standards. Maybe he was right after all.

"I didn't realize how far from bein' a lady I was till I saw you in that dressin' room back in Chicago." Calam looked up at Katie for a moment. Katie was beautiful in her deep blue dress. She was looking back at Calam with an indefinable sort of sadness, her pretty red lips pressed down into a frown, and her sharp brow curved in some kind of pained lookin' way. But she didn't say anything.

Even Katie, in all her kindness, couldn’t deny it.

Calam felt her anger building up, and she smacked some of her own things right off the table, just to hear them clatter. "I don't know about _nice_ things…" She looked back up at Katie. "…Ain't never had any."

Katie was the nicest thing Calam had ever set her eyes on. But she wasn't hers. Would never be, no matter how much she wanted otherwise.

She went to the far wall and snatched up Katie's bags. "C'mon, I'll drive ya back to the hotel…"

She went around to the door, doing her best to not look at Katie as she brushed past. But Katie stopped her, standing in her way. She had a sudden determination to her. "I'm staying right here" she declared, smiling, as if she had anything to be happy about.

Calamity's heart felt a painful kind of yearning.

No, it weren't right. She deserved better, and Calam wouldn't keep her here. No matter how much she wanted to live out that fantasy. "In this rat's nest?" she scoffed bitterly. Katie was only trying to be polite, she knew that. But politeness didn't mean she really wanted to play pretend and be her wife.

Katie grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her back more roughly than Calam thought she could've. It gave her pause, just long enough to drop the bags back down onto the floor.

"We can fix it up, Calam. Make it look real nice!"

She sounded so hopeful, but that only made it hurt more. She had to turn away from Katie again.

Fixing up the place would never be enough to make her home into any sort of hospitable place for a lady. Even if the cabin got cleaned up, the woman who lived there would still be just as unworthy of a lady like Katie Brown.

Calam felt a lonely pang in her heart. But she knew that just 'cus Katie was here, Calam couldn't keep her all to herself. No, Katie had a job, and a whole city of Deadwood full of admirers much more attractive than Calam was. She would have to get used to the fact that Katie didn't belong with her.

She was so beautiful, all dressed up in that blue outfit. A woman like her didn't belong in Deadwood, and certainly not in this beat-up old cabin. It made the whole place look that much worse by comparison.

Calam felt mad enough to shoot something. All she wanted was to keep this beautiful woman here with her.

Katie was oblivious to Calamity's inner conflict. She was still talking.

"All it needs is… a woman's touch!" Katie said, resolutely.

Calam snorted with a coldness to her humor. " _I_ could use a-" then she closed her mouth.

She tentatively looked back at Katie, hoping that she wouldn't find her looking at all bothered by what had slipped out of her mouth.

She might be offended by the suggestion.

Katie had been staring at her open mouthed, but closed her mouth when Calam made eye contact with her. Katie cheeks flushed full of color, and she lowered her face just a little to peer up at Calam through her lashes.

"Well, help me clean up a bit, and I'll see what I can do about _that_."

Calam felt her whole face burning up hot and quick, like hay fire. Was she serious? She couldn't mean… did she? Truly? She swallowed.

In a haze of emotion, all Calam could do to respond was nod slowly back at her.

Katie smiled. She stepped around the room, looking at it like a doctor to a patient. Identifying the solution to the problem. "Here, you can sweep the floor, and I'll dust off the furniture." She handed Calam a broom, but she just went on staring until Katie mimicked some sweeping motions at her.

Calam straightened up. "Oh! uh, sure thing, Katie!" she said, trying not to sound as flustered as she was.

Was it even possible to make this old place fit for a lady? Well, Calam didn't care if it was possible. She would try. She went right to work, sweeping all the dust right out the door. She looked back at Katie for signs of approval, to see if she was doing what she was supposed to.

Katie was getting undressed.

Calam nearly dropped the broom then and there. When Katie turned to look at her, she laughed. "Well, I can't clean up around here wearing this thing, can I?"

No, she supposed not. The fancy blue dress Katie had been wearing wasn't suited at all for cleaning. It was suited for an angel. But then, all Katies clothes were.

It took everything in her not to stare as Katie rummaged through her bag for her maid clothes. It wasn't like she were a peepin' tom. But she remembered the first night they met, and how Katie had slapped her for trying to help undress her. It was a much different sort of situation, but still… Calamity wanted to act in a more polite way.

Calam went right back to sweeping. It was hard to focus on cleaning now. But… assuming that Katie hadn’t been making jokes, then there was a pretty good impetus for Calam to get back to work. So she did. She felt spurred on by the promise that what followed might be something like her fantasy.

All the dust was gone in minutes. Calam couldn't find another spot to sweep if she tried. She looked over at Katie, who was dressed now, and had been dusting all the furniture with a rag.

Katie looked so pretty. And wouldn't ya know it… she _had_ made the cabin look just a little bit nicer. Just by being in it, and walking up and down like she already lived here. And in that ol' maid's dress, she seemed so much more natural.

Calam supposed this was what she had worn all the time, as Adelaid's maid. And the get up certainly suited her real nice. But Calam still saw a high-class lovely lady when she looked at her.

Calam cleared her throat, trying to get her attention.

Katie turned back to look at her, and smiled. Calam was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, and fidgeting. Katie looked her up and down, like the kinda way that the ladies back in Chicago had. It made an eager sort of shiver run down her spine.

"Ready for something else?" she asked.

Calam felt her heart sputter. "Yes ma'am!" she said.

Could she mean…? Would she…?

Katie pointed over at the bunkbed by the wall. "Cut that old thing up, we'll put them side by side."

Calamity frowned. She didn't think it was real necessary right now, was it? Couldn't that wait till after? Calam felt like she was in an awful hurry to be done with cleaning.

Katie gave her a slightly admonishing look when she hesitated. Calam picked up a handsaw and obediently went right to work. Katie looked real pleased, so Calam sawed faster.

Katie had moved over to the door, and was taking paint to it. Calam didn't think that seemed very necessary either, but wasn't about to protest.

By the time Calam had finished sawing the beds apart and had set them down all snug up next to each other, Katie had painted not only the front door, but other door, the windowsill, and the chairs, too.

It felt so much like she was stalling.

How much did they really need to be cleaning? Calam thought that it was just about nice enough for a lady now. It would never be perfect, but this was about as good as it would ever get. It was a whole heck of a lot better than it had been before, anyway.

She just wanted to quit cleaning already and kiss Katie.

Calamity cleared her throat, showing off her handiwork. She hoped Katie would deem it 'done', finally.

Katie smiled nice and wide. "That looks real nice, Calamity."

Calam blushed proudly. "Aw, shucks. Well, what you done to the door over there looks real nice, too." And indeed it did. The colors that had suddenly filled the room when she painted everything added a real fine feeling to the whole place.

Katie blushed then. "Do you wanna see it?" she asked, opening the door and beckoning Calam to follow her outside. "From the other side, I mean."

Curiously, Calam stepped outside with her.

On the front of the door, Katie had painted their names in fine calligraphy. 'Calam and Katie', it said, adorned with red roses. It was just the sweetest thing Calamity had ever seen. And it was on the door to _their_ house. Like a sign to the whole wide world that they were together. Her heart swelled.

"Well, since it's _our_ house now, I thought it would be nice" Katie said, overcome with nervousness. Like she had been left in doubt of how Calam would react. "I hope you don't think it was too presumptuous-"

Calam couldn't help herself anymore.

She dove down and wrapped her arms around Katie's hips and back, lifting her up off her feet. Katie looked up at her in surprise, her eyes going wide with the spark of a wish fulfilled. Her gaze flittered down to Calam's mouth, and for the briefest moment, she licked her lips and sighed.

That settled it.

Calam lowered her mouth down to plant a kiss on those big red lips of hers, a bit clumsily, but she thought she might die if she waited even another second.

Calam hadn't kissed a woman before. She didn't rightly know how to do it proper, like how a lady would like. All she knew was the overwhelming need to have her lips on top of Katies, pressing into the softness of them. She could feel Katie breathing in sharply through her nose, and then sighing against her mouth happily.

Calam lifted her head up out of the kiss and, still carrying Katie bridal-style, kicked the door wide open, and stomped through it with purpose.

It was happening for real. Her outlandish ideas about making Katie her wife were coming true.

She couldn't be happier.

Katie curled her arms up toward her chest nervously. "Calamity!" she whined. Her cheeks were so red.

Calamity stopped in the middle of the room, and looked down at her adoringly. She looked the way she had when Calamity had first set her eyes on her. All shocked and nervous, and beautiful. Not angry, though.

"W-we aren't done cleaning!" Katie stuttered in protest. "We've got to water the flowers, and replace the drapes, and-"

"Katie," Calamity interrupted her, wearing the biggest grin she ever had. "Do ya wanna get married?"

Katie's eyes went wide, and Calamity knew she must be imagining it too. But then she sighed wistfully, looking away. "Oh, more than anything, but-"

They both knew it could never happen. But so what?

Calam had a real talent for turning tall tales into reality. She did it all the time. Making the feeling of being heroic in the face of danger into a story she could charm a whole saloon with. Just by saying something, Calam felt like she was making it into reality.

She could make this reality too.

Calam kissed her again, smiling into Katie's mouth as she smeared her lipstick all over. When she pulled away, it was only just barely. "Then we _is_ married, now."

"Calam…" Katie whispered.

"I just brought you back home from the priest," Calam said frantically, trying to bring her fantasy to life so that Katie could see what she was trying to tell her. How much she loved her. "We just been married. We had a beautiful weddin' in the city. Everyone was there. They all seen what a lucky gal I am, and they're right jealous of me. 'Specially Bill, and Danny."

Katie smiled up at her, her eyes getting a thrilled kind of shine to them. She understood. Her nervousness was fading away into the same giddy joy that Calam felt. "I'm a pretty lucky girl, too" she said.

The way she said it, Calam could almost believe it. In that moment, Katie made her feel like the most good-lookin' woman in the world. She forgot temporarily how different she was from Katie, and how short she fell compared to all her grace and smarts and loveliness.

No, she couldn't keep feeling that way. Katie was the best, most wonderful person in the whole world. And if she liked her, well, then Calam knew she had to be just as fine as Katie made her out to be. Because Katie couldn't be wrong.

She tightened her arms around Katie, holding her even closer. Her breast heaved with excitement. They'd spent just about enough time cleaning up the place.

And Calam got the feeling that Katie would appreciate a woman's touch right now, just as much as she would, too.

"Now," Calamity said quietly, "we're on our honeymoon."

Katie started blushing again, but before she could open her mouth, Calamity tossed her down onto the bed. The bed that she'd just put together a few minutes ago. Calam was glad now that Katie had made her fix it up. It really was much more comfortable. And she was willing to bet it would only get cozier with them both in it.

Katie was sprawled out over the covers in just the most fetching way, her hair all mussed up from being handled by Calamity the way she had been. Her little maid uniform made the whole scene so cute and domestic feeling. But Calam thought Katie would look much better without it.

She reached roughly down to grab at the buttons on her collar, but then Katie pushed her hands away. "Calam," she said with a tut, "your clothes…"

Calam stood up defensively. "What's wrong with 'em? You got some kinda problem with a woman in leathers?"

Katie rolled her eyes, but not in an annoyed way. In a way like she couldn't believe how silly she was being. "Calam, I love you in your leathers."

Calamity nearly flinched at that compliment. "Really?"

"Yes," she said with a light, happy sort of chuckle "you're the most handsome woman I've ever seen. Its very flattering on you."

Calam found herself preening like a rooster with delight at the praise.

"…but we just cleaned up, and your buckskin is filthy" Katie said.

Oh. That wasn't so unreasonable. Calam reached for the strings at the neck to untie them, but Katie beat her to it, sitting up on the bed and leaning up to her. She reached up at Calam's bandana, and threw it across the room after it was untied.

Calamity grinned. She felt so doted on. So adored.

"Ya know," Calam said softly, "I think I see the maid in ya."

"Oh?" Katie asked sweetly. She'd undone the straps at the top of her deerhide shirt, but it was still held down at her hips by a belt. Katie wasted no time in undoing that too.

"Yeah" she said, as the belt was tossed aside. "You're all sweet an' caring. An' ya know how to get things done." Katie delicately pulled on Calam's sleeve. She took the hint, and went about sliding the buckskin off. "…You ain't like any woman I ever known."

When she pulled the leather off, Katie immediately dove over and planted a dainty little kiss on her mouth. "Why, thank you, Calamity," she smiled. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"You are, Katie," she said, in a breathy sigh.

The flannel shirt she had on seemed to suit Katie's cleanliness standards much better. The buckskin had taken the brunt of the dust and dirt, leaving everything underneath a might neater. Katie ran her hand down the front of it appreciatively. "Calamity," she said, blushing again "you can kiss me now, if you like."

"Yes, ma'am!" she dove down, shoving Katie against the bed again. She dipped one hand around her waist as she leaned over her. Another hand was pulling off the apron around her dress.

Katie laughed happily, and Calam laughed to.

It was hard to believe this was actually happening. Calam had been sweet on her since the moment they met, and never did she think she had any kind of real shot at wooing her.

And here was Katie, wrapped up in her arms and laughing with joy.

But then she put her lips on Katies again, and the laughing was exchanged for the even nicer sound of Katie's moaning. While they kissed, Katie let her mouth fall open, offering Calamity more room to kiss her even deeper.

What a titillating idea. Calam had certainly never heard of kissing that way before, but she was more than happy to give it a shot.

She pushed harder against Katie as she kissed her, craning her neck to get just the perfect angle to lick the inside of her mouth.

As Katie breathed under her, Calam could feel her breasts press up against her, and she was overcome with the need to touch them. Her free hand went to hastily undo the buttons at the collar of her dress.

The moment she had enough room for it, Calam snuck her hand under the neck of the dress to feel at Kate's bosom. She could feel stiff, unwieldly fabric there. She pulled off of Kate's mouth to look at her breast.

"What in tarnation is this thing ya got on ya?" she asked.

Katie's eyes were half-lidded. She still looked dizzy from the kiss, but after blinking and licking her lips she answered. "It's called a corset" she said breathlessly.

Calam ran her fingers over the front of it and frowned. "Looks uncomfortable" she said.

"It isn't, really," Katie said with a shake of the head. "…but I'd much rather have it off right now."

"Can do, darlin" Calam felt her hands over the top of it, but couldn’t find any buttons or ties. She hesitated. Just how was this thing meant to come off anyways?

Katie groaned with want, and moved to sit up. She started frantically reaching for the rest of the buttons of her dress, in order to allow the corset room to come off. It was real cute to see her be in such a hurry. Calam helped her lift the dress off. Once it was, Calamity felt her heart nearly jump right outta her chest.

Katie Brown was just the picture of beauty. She was so dainty and soft looking. Her underwear was like the kind of thing she wore when she was up on stage, showing off all her skin. But this was much less frilly. Plain and practical. Not made to be seen. It made Calam feel so special.

"What's that look for, Calam?" Katie said, fluttering her lashes shyly. "It's not like you haven't seen me dressed in anything so revealing before."

Calam pulled her close to kiss her again. She was sure her mouth must be covered in Katies lipstick by now. She smiled and drifted her lips down to her ear to whisper.

"All them menfolk at the Golden Garter think they seen you," she said, "but you're _my_ wife."

She kissed the bare skin where Kate's neck met her shoulder, and she could feel her shiver underneath her touch.

With her hands, she reached around to frantically undo the string that held the corset together. She couldn’t see her hands, so that made it a might difficult. But she didn’t care. She pulled so hard on it trying to get it off, she heard a snap as the string broke.

"Calamity!" Katie gasped. Calam tore the corset off with one rough tug, and Katie moaned again, no longer caring. Calam would fix it later. Somehow. It didn’t matter right now.

"You're my _wife_ " Calamity repeated happily, tossing the corset out of the way.

She looked down, hoping to finally see Katie's breasts. But there were still more clothes in the way. Calam groaned, and Katie laughed.

She supposed it made sense. There would have had to be some fabric between her skin and the corset to keep it from hurting to wear. But gosh, it was real inconvenient. And Katie only seemed amused by her frustration. Calam crudely squeezed her hand over Katie's left breast, and she stopped laughing. Calamity smiled to herself, pleased to hear Katie gasping beneath her.

"Ain't so funny now, huh?" Calam sneered, kissing her again and massaging Katie's breast more vigorously. But through the thick fabric of the corset, it wasn't quite enough.

"Calamity…" she whined. And because she was her wife, Calam supposed she ought to be more accommodating. She pulled off the last of Kate's clothes, pushing it all off the bed without a second thought.

She couldn't help staring. Katie had real nice lookin' breasts. And they felt real nice too, especially without all that fabric covering them up.

Calam felt her breath catch in her throat as she ran her calloused thumb over the areola, and felt her nipple perking.

"Gosh a' mighty…"

Katie reached around her neck and pulled Calam back down to kiss her fervently.

Then Calam could feel one of Kate's hands reaching down to her pants. Now that the belt was gone, it was simple work for Kate's hand to slip down inside, palm up, and rub down the front of her knickers.

It wasn't a gentle sort of rub, either.

It sparked some sense in Calam that made her grab Katie more roughly. She shoved Katie's hand away from her, and quickly went about taking her own shirt and pants off herself, kicking them to the floor, and all but ripping off her underclothes.

All the while, Katie was looking up at her, with her lipstick all smeared, and her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breaths.

She was so gorgeous.

Calamity Jane wasn't sure how she had stopped herself from doing this the first time she'd seen Katie Brown.

"I love you, Kate" said Calamity, as she slid her hand down over Katie's bare thigh. "I love you so damn much." She caressed her fingers through the dark hairs above her groin.

"Calam, please" Katie cried in a sharp breath. She held her hands out, reaching for her neck to try and pull her down again. "Please kiss me."

"Tell me ya love me" she said, tracing her fingers down the crease of her cunt.

Katie writhed beneath her, desperately pushing her hips against Calam's fingers. But Calam just drew them back. She wouldn't relent.

"Tell me you're in love with the dirty cowgirl who ain't the least bit feminine."

"Oh, Calamity…" she looked back at her tenderly. Like she understood how much it must hurt to feel so unwanted so often.

Katie took the hand that wasn't occupied with rubbing over her pussy, and brought it up to her mouth. Calam watched as Katie kissed her knuckles.

"Jane, I love you" she said. "You're my favorite person. You're so beautiful, messy hair and dirty deerskins and all. And I need to kiss you."

Calamity smiled. What an amazing thing to hear such a wonderful person say.

She slid her fore and middle fingers into Katie's vagina as she leaned down to kiss her. Kate actually yelled when she did that. As much as she could've, against Calamity's mouth. Calam drew back momentarily, afraid she'd been too rough. But then Katie pulled her down deeper.

Her vagina was so warm. So soft. And absolutely soaking wet. Calam was sure it must be the best vagina that belonged to anyone.

Right now, Calam felt like it belonged to her.

Calamity lined her hips up behind her hand, trying to make the motion feel more natural as she fucked her. Katie breathed out hotly against her mouth in a trembling sort of cry.

Calam felt so short on breath. She pulled her mouth away from Katie's, and heard her whimper. Then Calam ducked her head beside her, and panted desperately as she thrust herself harder into her wife. Katie's whimper turned into a yell again.

"Calamity!" She was practically weeping.

Calam could feel the depths of her own heat flexing around nothing, and growled in frustration. She was more hot and bothered than she'd ever been in her whole life, and she _really_ wanted to touch herself.

But Katie was a lady. A gorgeous, wonderful lady who deserved much better than this little ol' cabin. Even if Calam didn't have a better home for her, she would at least provide her wife with the best damn orgasm she could.

"Calamity! Oh, Calamity!"

Calam kissed her neck, and felt the pulse racing just under Katie's skin. Her heart was beating so fast. So was Calam's.

"Gettin' close, darlin'?" she whispered.

When Katie responded, she sounded delirious and exhausted. "Calamity, I love you so much!" her hips were shaking with the effort of meeting Calam's thrusts. "I love you!"

Calam curled her fingers, dragging harshly along the walls of Kate's flesh. And then Katie's frantic 'I love you' turned into another scream.

She could feel Katie flexing against her fingers as she came. It was an incredible feeling. As she came, she dragged Calam's face back up and shoved her lips against her, more forcefully than even Calam had been.

She left her fingers inside of Katie's cunt for a while, letting her orgasm die down until Katie finally pried her mouth from hers and laid her head back against the bed in exhaustion. She had the most lovely, sated expression on her face.

Calam's breath came out hot like an angry cow.

In a rush, she sat up, and ripped her fingers out of Katie. She heard Katie mumble incoherently and shudder when she did. She'd been downright dumbfounded by the fucking she'd gotten. It made Calam move even faster.

She was glad that she'd taken the pants off completely. Her thighs were dripping with moisture.

Calamity took the selfsame hand she'd just fucked Katie with and shoved it unceremoniously against her crotch. She rubbed her clit hard and obscenely as she looked down at the gorgeous woman she'd just fucked. Her fingers were still damp with Katie's wetness. Spreading it all over her own.

She was breathing so hard.

Katie looked up at her while Calam rubbed herself. Her lips were full and pouty, and her eyelids were low with a deep satisfaction. It was more than enough to make her come. She was already pretty damn turned on. And gosh, if Katie wasn't just so lovely.

"Oh my…" Katie breathed, her face so flushed with red.

Calam gritted her teeth around the moan that escaped her. She came so hard she nearly fell backwards off the bed.

Calamity breathed out harshly as she came down from her orgasm.

"Calamity…" Katie whispered in wonderment.

She tried to chuckle, but it came out sounding like just another sigh. "Now, don't tell me that you're all hot again already." She fell down beside her, and tugged Katie's body against hers tightly, breathing serenely against her face.

"Calam," Katie said happily, "you're so amazing..."

Calamity laughed into Katie's hair. "I'll haveta take your word for it." She kissed her head softly. "I ain't had much practice to compare to. Least not with a lady."

"Not just that," Katie said, "although… you're amazing enough for just that." Katie reached her hands up to hold Calam's cheeks between her palms. "You're just… such an incredible person. You made all my dreams come true. I'm so glad I ran away with you."

"Aw, well… gosh, you're pretty incredible yourself." Calam kissed her head again. She could really get used to this. Laying beside her, kissing her, spending the rest of her life with her… "And you make a real fine wife."

Katie kissed her back. "So do you."

They laid like that in silence for a long time, until Calam got too cold for it, and got up to dress herself. It was still daylight, and there were chores to do besides just the cleaning they'd already done.

She sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over trying to reach her pants. But Katie pulled her arm back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Katie said, with a waggle of her finger. Then before Calam could argue, she got out of bed herself, and without even covering up, walked over to grab Calam's things and collect them all together in her arms.

"Hey!" Calam was mildly annoyed, but the sight of a nude Katie Brown picking up after her wasn't actually all that objectionable. "I gotta get dressed!"

"Not until they're clean" Katie said with a tut. "I'll wash them for you. Don't worry, I won't be long."

"Dammit, woman!" Calam furiously reached over to pick up her underclothes, but Katie had grabbed those too. "At least _you_ get dressed!" she shouted, blushing at the thought of anyone seeing how beautiful Katie looked naked.

"If you wanna stop me so bad, you can always chase after me." Katie winked at her, and then darted out the door toward the creek, hurriedly grabbing the washboard as she went.

Katie was just so… so…

"Aw, hell." Calam got up out of bed and went after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I seem to be the first woman around here who decided to do the work of writing porn of these two, but it had to be done.
> 
> Now everybody's favorite bisexual cowgirl and her soft-spoken showgirl are MARRIED, and don't you argue with me.


	2. All that a dress is good for

"I think you'd look nice in it," Katie said "It's got a sort of charm to it that suits you."

Calamity Jane glared at her, but Katie wasn't looking. Couldn't, even if she wanted to.

Calam was a bit peeved at her for insisting on this topic while she knew _very well_ that Calam would be unable to argue. And there weren't too many ways of retaliating except by either stopping what she was doing, or doing it harder.

She would do the first, except that she hated to see Katie get all sad and mopey when she refused her. And she would've done the second, but she didn't feel like rewarding Katie for her crafty ways. Besides, Katie was probably hoping that Calam would retaliate by ignoring her and working at her current task much much harder.

"I know you don't like dressing up like a lady, but I think if you just put it on, you'd realize that it isn't so bad."

Calam finally lifted her head up to look at Katie. "I dunno why you're bein' so insistent on this" she growled. "'Specially right _now_."

Katie only smiled back at her, but Calam wasn't about to reward her by going back to work. No matter how cute she was.

She was wearing some real nice lookin' dress. Blue flannel, almost the color of Calam's shirt. Katie might have matched her on purpose. But the prettiest thing about her was her hair. It was all loose and long against her shoulders, flowing in a lovely sort of way that only _she_ ever seemed capable of looking.

Calam was getting so frustrated just looking at her smug little face. Katie knew that even without winning this argument, she was winning just by havin' it.

"Thought you said ya liked me in my leathers, anyway" she frowned.

"Oh, I do!" Katie smiled. "I swear, every time I see you in them, I feel like some sweet little prairie girl, ready to be swept off her feet by a gorgeous, brave frontierswoman."

How unfair of her. Katie knew saying that was making her want so bad to shut up and get back to work. But she had the willpower to hesitate for just a moment.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked, glancing back down for a moment, and licking her lips.

"Calam," Katie said, trying to come up with a way to phrase her words in a careful way. She knew Calam was a bit sensitive about her looks. "There's no 'problem', I just wanna… dress you up a little. Make you up like a pretty doll…" she paused, her unaffected expression gradually melting away as she lost her wherewithal to fake it. "See how many different ways I can make myself feel wet just lookin' at you…"

Oh, what a minx.

Calam gave Katie a brief glance, just to tell her she knew exactly what kind of game she was playing. And then she willingly fell right into the trap

She dove her face back down under Katie's bunched up dress, shoving her face so hard against her bare cunt that Katie moaned just from the shock of it. Calam furiously kissed her lips against the lips of Katie's cunt, pushing her jaw up and down as she mouthed it. She heard Katie groaning happily in her approval.

"Oh, Calam…" Katie's thighs tightened against Calamity's head in a gentle squeeze. It was almost enough for her to forgive how scheming she was being. "I think you'd look just so nice in some of my clothes…"

Calamity wanted to say something about how she didn't think that the clothes of a lady really suited her, no matter how 'nice' she might look in them.

But instead, she just lapped her tongue up and down Katie's cunt.

"I know you think that ladies' clothes wouldn't suit you," Katie said, a breathlessness coating each and every word. "But even if you don't think you are, you're quite a lady yourself."

Calam had to laugh, and without really meaning it to, it vibrated through Katie and made her shiver.

"I mean it!" Katie squeaked, wantonly. "You always say that the way you dress doesn't make you any less of a woman. And you're right. So why would wearing some fancy ladies' clothes make you less of a woman either?"

Well, that was a fine enough point. But it was more than just feeling like a woman. She wanted to feel specifically like the kind of woman who rustled cattle, and shot bandits, and slept under wagons. That was who she was, after all.

It felt like lying to wear a fancy dress and pretend to be the kind of woman that she could never be. Had no inclination to be, neither.

"It's not like… you'd be lying just by… wearing a nice dress," Katie went on, taking in sharp breaths between every couple few words. "It isn't like a lady who… shoots a gun can't also be a lady who… wears a dress sometimes."

Calam lifted her head up out of Katie's dress again, and Katie sighed loudly at the loss. Calamity rested her hands on top of Katie's knees, and looked into her eyes with a seriousness that Katie hadn't expected.

"You make some compelling points," Calamity said, watching Katie as she caught her breath. "A few too many, all things considered…"

Katie just blushed and smiled.

"But that still don't explain why you're so darn set on me wearing a dress anyways. If it were only about dressin' me up, I'd think you'd be might satisfied experimentin' with the perfectly fine things I got already. I got other flannel, ya know."

Katie shook her head and shrugged. "Well… I don't know… I just think dresses look so nice."

"But it ain't just dresses," Calam said. "It's _your_ dresses, ain't it?"

Katie blushed furiously, and wiggled her hips in Calam's direction, silently compelling her to stop analyzing things and get back to work.

No. Calamity had smartened up enough, and she was fully aware that if she let Katie do all the talking, she'd never win.

She sat up and shoved her hand up against Katie's cunt, right where her mouth had been a few seconds ago. Katie moaned, and looked back wide-eyed at Calam.

"You wanna know what I'm thinkin'?" Calam said, leaning toward her. "I'm thinkin' that you've got it in your head that you wanna make me up like one of them showgirls, like you are."

Katie balked, her mouth going wide. "Why, I-"

Calam covered her mouth with her free hand. No, it was her turn to talk.

To give Katie a taste of her own medicine, and to fuel the aroused fire burning in her, she gently fucked her with her fingers, while covering her mouth to keep her from gettin' a word in edge-wise. One hand for each set of lips.

"Nah, I don't think you're fixin' to get me all trained up to sing and dance, like you do. But you love getting' all pretty for strangers, showing off your skin, and actin' all lovely like."

Her fingers were rubbing up and down the front of Katie's cunt lips. Gently massaging back and forth, barely dipping into the inner flesh that even now leaked a steady moisture all over Calamity's hand.

"And you wanna do that to me. You wanna show me off to strangers, lookin' all dolled up for 'em, make 'em wanna touch me the way they wanna touch you when you're up there on that stage. Make me into some kinda… some kinda… cigarette picture."

Katie tried to respond. But her voice was strained and muffled under Calamity's fingers. Calam smirked.

She preferred this dynamic. She liked gettin' rough with Katie, being the boss of her. Not like some cad, though. She was sure to be nice and careful not to hurt her. But damn, Katie made her feel so powerful. And It was good to be trusted with that kinda power.

But Katie's eyes were so needy. So sweet, and pleading.

And Calamity was a good wife.

"Alright, say your piece" Calam moved the hand on Katie's mouth off to the side, cupping her cheek. The hand over her cunt, however, only moved faster. Fingers flexing rhythmically over the warm wet lips.

Katie couldn't do much more than moan languidly the moment her mouth was free. It took a few moments for her to breathe and collect herself. "Calam…" her voice was so shaky and rattled. "I… I want everyone to think you're as beautiful as I know you are…"

"Yeah, I bet you do." Calamity pushed her thumb over Katie's clit, still massaging her with the rest of her fingers. "Bet'chya like thinkin' 'bout me dressin' up in your things. 'Cus they're yours. Bet it makes you feel like I'm yours, too."

Katie threw her head back and moaned, biting down on her tongue.

Calam laughed. "Yeah, I thought so."

Katie looked up at her desperately. "Kiss me, Calamity."

Oh, she wanted to.

Katie looked so beautiful right now, writhing on the bed, all her long hair splayed out behind her. Her cheeks were so red, and the lipstick she wore was still much too un-messed.

But Calam wanted to get her point across while she had Katie's full and undivided attention.

"Listen here, Kate," Calam said seriously. "I ain't no dress up doll. Not for them slobberin' menfolk at the Golden Garter, anyhow. An' you know I love seein' my gal up on that stage, and knowin' I'm the only one for ya. But I ain't got no interest in teasin' the attention 'a all them strangers. Not in the Golden Garter, or in all of Deadwood, or all the world! You're the only one for me, Kate. No other woman or man on earth. You understand?"

Katie nodded as much as she could. "Yes, yes! I know, Calam. I know…"

Gosh… how she loved this woman.

"That's my good girl…"

She replaced the hand over Katie's cunt with her face, and ate out her pussy with a renewed vigor. She shoved her face so deep against her that she couldn't breathe. She was licking up all the sweetness Katie was leaking, and kissing her down there like she was dying of thirst. She might've well drowned.

Katie's hands flew down to claw into Calam's scalp. She screamed and clenched her thighs tight around Calamity's head. Every nerve and muscle in Katies body went taut and stiff in that moment as she came.

Calam didn't stop until the thighs around her head started to relax. She gently pulled back to catch her breath, and gave Katie's pussy one last kiss. Then she sat up, leaned back, and wiped the come off of her mouth with the back of her arm.

Katie watched her do it, and sighed happily.

"Calamity…" she said. "I love you so much…"

Calamity smiled at her. "Well, that sure is a relief. 'Cus we're married, after all."

Calam bent down to kiss her. She hadn't meant it to be anything more than a sweet, brief little thing, but Katie pushed back harder when she tried pulling away.

Katie kissed her with such a forcefulness, it was staggering. Calamity was taken aback by it. When Katie finally pulled away, Calam was still speechless.

"And by my estimation," Katie said, "I haven't done my wifely duty for _you_ , yet."

Calam felt her heart racing again.

She hadn't been thinking about them taking turns on this little venture. She'd only been thinking about how much she wanted to eat up Katie's beautiful pussy. And she had done that. And it had been pretty incredible.

But she hadn't even considered being on the receiving end.

The whole thing had certainly made her uncomfortably hot and wet downstairs. So of course, she wouldn't say no to a bit of tit for tat. It would be much nicer to get it from the most beautiful woman in the world than to lazily finger herself like she'd been planning.

Calam grinned, and got herself comfortable on the bed, taking much the same position Katie had. "Well, by all means, don't let me get in your way."

Katie smiled. But instead of getting right to work, she just laid down on top of Calam like a pillow, and kissed her nose. "Not in any hurry, are you, Calam?"

Calam blushed and shook her head. "Nah, not at all. You take your time, darlin'."

Katie leaned her face against Calam's chest, and purred like a happy little kitten. Then she rested her chin atop her folded arms, and looked down at her more seriously. "Calam, I love you just the way you are. You know that, don't you?"

"Aw, 'course I do" Calam said. "I ain't mad at ya for wantin' me to wear your dresses an' things. It just ain't somethin' I'm accustomed to, that's all."

Katie smiled. "I understand, Calam" then she sighed. "I won't try and pressure you into it anymore."

"You won't?" Calamity laughed then, a big, happy kind. "Well, that sure is a waste. 'Cus I was just gettin' to like the idea."

Katies eyes lit up. "You… you mean it? You'll let me put you in some of my clothes?"

"Why, sure!" Calam grinned. "Not when I go into town, mind. But if you wanna, you can dress me up around the house, or if'n we get the chance to head down to some fancy place, full'a fancy folks. I may not prefer that sorta thing, but if it makes my wife happy to see, well, I'll do it for her."

Katie dove down and kissed her passionately, pulling her face up to meet hers. Calam felt Katie pushing her tongue up against her mouth and, still in a bit of a stupor, could only passively allow Katie to delve into her mouth with the wettest kiss possible.

Katie's hands finally pulled Calam away from her with a pop. Calam could only blink back at her, blushing real hard.

"Can I dress you _now_?" she asked, excitedly.

She had been looking forward to Katies 'wifely duties', but that could wait if Katie was really so gung-ho about playing dress-up. "Well, I reckon that'd be alright."

Katie beamed and quickly kissed her once more, before darting off the bed to get her clothes out of the closet. Calam sat herself up on her elbows to watch as Katie pulled some outfit out of a drawer. "This is the one I was imagining on you," she said, blushing as she held up what looked like a white shirt and a long black skirt. "What do you think?" Her excitement was palpable.

It looked… nice. Not too feminine or frilly. But Calam was having a hard time visualizing herself in it. "It looks alright to me" she said. She was sure she didn’t know enough about clothes to say anything better than that. But Katie only looked happy.

Before Calam knew it, Katie had run back up to her, and was pulling off her flannel shirt.

"Gosh," Calam said as her wife disrobed her. "I might've agreed to this a long time ago if'n I'd known how much you wanted it!" she laughed.

Katie pulled off her shirt. Calam wasn't wearing anything under it. There wasn't much point to, since the two of them were often alone all day long out here, and there weren't much need for modesty between two wives.

Katie sighed happily at Calam's naked body. "Oh Calam, you really are _such_ a handsome woman."

She didn't give Calam any time to answer, she just bent down to undo the belt around her pants.

At that, Calamity blushed. "Ain't that a tad unnecessary?" she said. "I mean, if you're wantin' to put a dress on over it, I could still keep my pants on underneath."

"You could," Katie agreed with a wry, knowing sort of smile. "But I think you might prefer not to this time."

"An' why's that?"

Katie laughed. "Calamity," she said, shaking her head good-naturedly. "I can't eat you out while you're wearing pants."

Calam felt all her blood rushing down south, as far from her brain as it could go. She couldn't hardly think of anything to say to that, except, "I love you."

"I love you too, Calamity."


End file.
